This Program Project proposal is for continuation of work on the effects and requirements of nutrients in normal individuals under carefully controlled observations. These take place within the six-bed metabolic facility of the Department of Nutritional Sciences at the University of California, Berkeley. This proposal is, according to the new regulations of NIAMDD, specifically written for the core portion of the Program Project. The core in this case is quite complex because, without the existence of the core, none of the proposed projects can take place. The experiments which are carried out are very closely integrated so that a number of major projects may be performed simultaneously. The only requirement is that other projects carried out do not interfere with the major independent variable. This requires very close and thorough planning and coordination. For the purposes of this grant, the core has been subdivided into four areas: Office and Administration, Laboratory, Nursing and Dietetics. Each of these areas has been established as a separate portion of the core but they cannot function in isolation -- they are totally dependent upon one another. The prior work since the last renewal has been covered in considerable detail and the future work has been outlined. Individual research grants to cover this future work are submitted herewith.